An electronic program guide (EPG) may provide information regarding scheduled media content (e.g., television shows) to media service users, such as television service users. The EPG typically informs the media service users about the time and date of scheduled media content on available channels.
A media service provider may distribute the EPG to the users on a special (e.g., dedicated) EPG channel. The users may access the special EPG channel to identify scheduled media content of interest. However, if a user does not check the special EPG channel, he or she may not be aware of an upcoming showing of media content of interest.